


Comforting

by signedxo



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signedxo/pseuds/signedxo
Summary: Br’aad and Taxi find comfort in each other.-Short and sweet.
Relationships: Br’aad Vengolor/Taxi
Kudos: 42





	Comforting

The full moon’s light crept it’s way through the broken shutters of the inn’s window. It made the room a bit brighter alongside the few candles still alight, the light providing a warm, safe sense of comfort even if both the patrons could see in the dark. Still, it was better to see in color rather than vague shades of blue. And Br’aad looked so much better in colour. At least, that’s what Taxi thought.

The room was silent, save for the breathing of the couple, and muffled sounds from the tavern below. Occasionally, a shift of fabric was heard or the sound of skin on fur, but it wasn’t loud enough to disrupt the peace and quiet. Br’aad could hear Taxi’s heartbeat from where he lay on his chest and it was comforting, knowing that he was still alive-that both of them were still alive. And he was glad for that, not knowing what he’d do if something happened to Taxi. 

Br’aad could feel the fur under his hands. It was slightly coarse from lack of proper care but it was still nice to the touch; nice enough to lay on and to pet. So that’s what he’s been doing. Caressing his boyfriend’s body, playing with the slightly longer strands. He could feel Taxi’s body shiver slightly every time he’d touch a more sensitive spot but he just continued on, not even bothering to tease him. Which was unusual, because Br’aad loved causing some chaos, but tonight felt different. Tonight wasn’t a teasing kind of night.

Guess that also explains why he hasn’t commented the way Taxi’s been staring at him for the past while.

Taxi didn’t mean to stare, but he couldn’t help but look at Br’aad with awe and love-filled eyes. The tabaxi looked down at his boyfriend and he thought he felt his heart skip a few beats. A soft feeling ran through him as he gingerly pressed a kiss to the top of Br’aad’s head. If he was so sure of his irregular heart beats earlier, Taxi was absolutely certain his heart completely stopped when Br’aad looked up and gave him a smile. It wasn’t a big toothy grin like his usual smiles, but it was a content, soft smile that he saved just for his boyfriend. And it made Taxi’s brain short-circuit. 

Br’aad could feel Taxi’s heart going crazy, but just like the shivers, he chose to ignore it for now in favour of saviouring this tender moment. Reaching up, he touched the tips of his fingers to Taxi’s hand. Playfully moving the limbs with his own and tracing unknown shapes into the palm. Taxi moved to firmly hold Br’aad’s hand in his, and brought it up to his lips to softly kiss his partner’s hand. This time, it was Br’aad’s turn to short-circuit. 

The two started at each other, the blonde’s hand still against Taxi’s lips. Simultaneously, as if coming to a silent agreement, the hands were moved and they were both leaning in. The kiss was soft, just like how the two felt. When their lips met, Br’aad felt himself melt into Taxi’s arms and shiver a bit. Of course, the tabaxi didn’t mention it because he was too absorbed into the kiss. Regretfully, the both had to pull away, the need for air coming too annoying. Twin blushes covered the both of their cheeks and so did smiles. 

“Woah” Taxi breathed out into the quiet room, chest slightly heaving from the kiss(es).

Br’aad just chuckled and replied with “Yeah.” Knowing exactly how Taxi was feeling. Slowly, he let his head fall back onto Taxi’s chest, the warm feeling filling him. 

Taxi held him close, wrapping his arms around the half-elf’s body. A content purr left his body as his eyes slipped shut, the day’s work finally watching up to him making him feel heavy and tired. Br’aad felt it too. And feeling comforted by Taxi’s presence, he closed his eyes.

The room was silent save for the quiet breathing of the two patrons. Br’aad could hear the steady beating of Taxi’s heart, and it lulled him to sleep. Soon light snoring could be heard, but it didn’t disrupt the atmosphere of the room. It was warm. It was comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short and sweet Br’aaxi fic.


End file.
